To believe in fairies
by Frenchiemakesfiction
Summary: Jane is turning 18, yet she has a hard time facing the fact she's becoming an adult; as her future is looking dark, she hopes one more time that fairies do exist... When Peter Pan appears and takes her to Neverland, she thinks she has it all. But it's before she's taken into the Jolly Roger and meets the dangerous captain Hook... Maybe there still is something she doesn't have?
1. Intro: Living in a make-believe land

_Hello and thank you for dropping by to read this fanfiction! This is the translation in English of my fanfic "**Pour croire aux fées**". I'm not sure if this translation is perfect (I don't think so!), so please **let me know if you have any problem with how I wrote some sentences**. I'll try to make it perfect - but with your help only!_

_Oh, and also, let me know of course what you think! I'm not confortable with writing long stories - this is my first attempt. So don't be shy and say if you like it or not, it would be immensly appreciated!_

_Upon these words, I'll let you start your reading! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

It was another failure. The day before her 18th birthday.

Jane just got rejected from the college of her dreams – or was it the college that her parent's dreamed for her ? She didn't make the difference anymore.

All of her applications for other grad schools had already been swept away – sometimes it was because her application file wasn't convincing, sometimes because she did terrible at her entrance exams... and when she finally had the chance to be accepted to pass an oral entrance exam once, it wasn't a big surprise when she got flunked right away.

What was left for her to do, now ? She got accepted at the local college, to follow classes that didn't interest her. She chose it by default. And to know what type of career she would expect in the future... She prefered not to think about it.

To think her family was, unlike her, completely remarkable ! Her sister succeeded at her entrance exams for the greatest political sciences grad school in the country – this without much effort. Her father was a renowned diplomat her mother was a brillant scientist. You have to admit that as far as you could go back in time, you would always find remarkable people amongst her ancestors. That's why, in the 1920's, her family moved from Britain to live in France, where some members became really well-known amongst the best literary circles of the capital.

Really, Jane thought she was quite the black sheep of the family, especially when compared to her distinguished predecessors. Although she did try to look like them; she looked again and again at her family tree, as she was inspired by their great deeds. Her true name was_ Jeanne_, but she quickly anglicized it when she saw that another _Jane_ in her family had gone to India, alone, in the 1900's. When she came back to England, it was with enough money that the next 4 generations wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. Impressed by such dexterity, Jeanne insisted so well around her friends and family members that within 6 months, she became _Jane_ to everyone.

Something else was intriguing, when she looked upon her family tree. Her ancestor Jane had a mother named Wendy, just like _the_ Wendy from _Peter Pan_, her favourite book. As far as Jane could remember, Peter Pan had always been one of those books that she could read again and again without ever getting bored of it. It had left such a great impression on her that when she was 7, she made a promise to herself to never – _ever _! Stop to believe in fairies.

That's why tonight, she was standing in front of her window, just like every night since she was 7 and, looking directly at the stars – she was always looking for the second star to right – she was ready to say this little sentence that helped her to stay true to her dreams : « _I do believe in fairies_ ».

However, she waited religiously for the last stroke of midnight before saying her magic words. She wanted to make it right. After all, it would be the very first thing she would ever say as an adult.

As the last stroke of midnight rang, she opened her mouth... but the words didn't come out.

She was looking back at her life, and picturing her future. She was finally going to step into the adult world. And in what state ! Her bases to begin her life ? Unstable grad studies. Even the idea of finding a job, have a career, was starting to look like a fairy tale... What was she going be like, at 25, 30, 45 ? She didn't dare to imagine. The brilliant lives of the members of her family – she did not inherit it for sure. How dreadful it was to grow up in a world like _this_!

She took a deep breath.

Looking back up, she said, from the tip of her lips : « I do believe in fairies... » before adding, in a lower tone of voice : « at least I think I do... ».

She stared closely at her garden. Nothing, as usual. No glowing fairy, no pirate ship among the night sky clouds. She should have been used to it, by now... But still, something in her was always hoping...

Then she heard a voice behind her.

« What are you mumbling, all alone in the dark ? » It was her little cousin, Clara. To celebrate Jane's 18th birthday, half of the family came, even though they lived far from them in France.

« Clara, what are you doing here ? It's past midnight already ! » The girl, who just turned 13, eyed her scornfully.

- What I'm doing does not concern you...

_- Yeah,_ replied Jane, unimpressed by her attempt to look mysterious and important. I bet you simply came down to get a glass of water or something. » She got another angry look from her cousin. She wanted to be seen as an_ adult _now, just like every litte girl of 13.

- But still, you_ were_ talking to yourself, Clara insisted. What were you saying ?

- Nothing important. Now come on, go back to sleep.

- No but _really_ ! You were speaking of something... _fairies_, or stuff like that... » She sniggered.

« Seriously, you still believe in these things for_ babies_ ? Everybody knows that fairies do not ex - »

- No ! » Jane had run to her and she was now pressing her hand on her mouth, before she had the chance to say the dreadful words. When she let go, her cousin was looking at her in a grim way.

« Wow. You_ really are_ superstitious this is _so_ ridiculous !

- And so what ? What I believe in doesn't concern you, after all. » she replied bitterly.

Jane turned her back to her to look at her window again. Suddenly, she thought she saw... Wait, could it be... ? A small light was flickering blithely in front of her. It was quite bigger than a simple firefly. She leaned in to get a closer look...

« What are you expecting, Jane ? It's just a stupid firefly ! »

Jane did not even have the will to make her shut up. She was so absorbed in the study of the little floating glow that she didn't immediatly react when her cousin muttered :

« Anyways fairies and all this stuff... It doesn't exist... »

She turned around to look at her cousin, half-furious and half-terrified. When she got back to her window, the glow had fallen to the ground.


	2. Straight On Till Morning

**Chapter 2**

« But what have you done ?! » Jane was desperate.

« Oh, come on, why are you so upset ? You know what, Jane, you're really weird. I'm going back to bed. I got enough of you strangeness. I'm _not_ waisting my time with crazy cousin who still believes in fairy tales. You do really need to grow up ! » Upon these words, Clara left.

Jane didn't care about these insults. « _She's young, of course she gets upset for anything._ » She promptly opened wide her French windows and ran outside.

Lowering her eyes, she discovered, alone in the middle of her patio, a small and inert form. She didn't know whether she ought to be profoundly happy because _they existed all along_, or deeply devastated, but here it was a fairy. A fairy, just like you see in the books. A fairy with silver hair, and with fragile dragonfly wings. A dead fairy, lying at her feet.

Falling on her knees, Jane let her view get blurred with all the tears that were inexorably filling her eyes.

During her whole life, it was everything she had dreamed of. She was always waiting for a sign, for _something_, to prove she wasn't wrong that all her beliefs about magic, and Peter Pan, and fairies, were true. And right at the moment where her life looked so dim and hopeless to her, a light appeared – literally – from the dark. Except that this light was now gone forever. Jane didn't even have the strengh to loathe Clara for it – she was already too torn apart by the pain of seeing her dream gone to dust.

How long she remained here, crying for the fate of the little fairy with silver hair, she didn't know. When she thought she saw a shadow drifting from the sky, she didn't pay attention, blaming her view that was clouded by tears. However, when she heard a sort of whiff – like a_ whoosh_ – directly followed by the landing of a little boy, she had to realise what was happening – it wasn't any kind of fake vision.

The little boy looked down to discover the lifeless body of the fairy at Jane's feet. The scream of pain he cried out then was so loud that Jane was afraid that everyone in the house would wake up – but strangely enough, it appeared that no one else heard anything. She had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

The boy looked at Jane with eyes glowing with fury.

« It's your fault ! She died because of you !

- No ! It's not true ! I _swear_, I promise I didn't do anything !

- I don't believe you ! You are... » He looked at her from head to toe with disgust. « You are an _adult_ !

- So what ? Yes, I might be an adult, but it doesn't stop me from believing in fairies ! Quite the contrary ! And it's my little cousin, not me, who said... Who said...» She couldn't repeat the dire words, but the boy understood.

He stared at her for a long time, with a serious look on his face. « Explain yourself. » he simply said.

« Ever since I'm 7, there hasn't been a night I haven't said the words « I do believe in fairies » at my window. It's true that I became an adult less than an hour ago, yet I still said « _I do believe in fairies_ » with just as much fervor as the first time I ever said it. »

Jane had looked down when she had reached the end of her sentence. She got carried away when she was defending herself, because to be true, she had doubted – for a second – about the reality of fairies and little boys flying in the air. « _What an idiot_ ! » she scold herself.

But still, the boy looked convinced about her story enough. He flew up a little in the air with ease – _damn it, he is __**real**__ !_ thought Jane – and declared :

« The fairy you see here had come down here in order to meet the truest believer – a person who still believes in fairies even if he - or she - is a grown-up. Thanks to this person, more than 100 fairies were saved when people said out loud that they didn't believe. As a reward, this person would have seen their dearest dream granted. » Looking down to the fairy, he added : « But it's too late now. I came here to meet the truest believer – I suppose it's done. Goodbye.»

As he was starting to lift off, Jane felt that she _had_ to stop him no matter what.

« No, wait ! Even if the fairy is dead, my dream can still come true ! »

Curious, he came back to her. When she saw his confused figure, she explained :

« My dearest dream – since, well, _ever _– is very simple. I want to go to Neverland. »

The little boy was hestitating.

« Are you sure ? You are an adult, now. If you go, you'll never be able to leave. If you go... It's only forever.

- Why, it's not long at all. » replied Jane, a little smile creeping its way to the corner of her mouth.

The smile the child gave her there was _shining_ – it was a smile filled with small milky teeth, that looked ready to bite the whole world if they could.

« So, what are we waiting for ? Let's go ! » He executed a wide and skillfull looping in the air. « I swear that _I,_ Peter Pan, will lead you to Neverland ! »

Jane had been ready all her life for this signal. She asked Peter to wait for her a little and she ran into her room. When she came out, she was wearing some resistant black leggings with a simple tank top and a denim jacket. She was beaming with hapiness and looked triumphant, with rangers tied at her feet and a strong bag attached on her back.

As an explanation, she slipped to Peter :

« I had prepared since a long time my survival kit for desert islands. I have this with me everytime I have to take the plane. » She had seen _LOST_, after all – she could know what to expect.

Peter stared at her without really understanding – _a __**plane**__ ? This kind of things were of course unknown to him... _Nethertheless, he rummaged a little in his pocket and found a handful of shimmering dust.

« Fairy dust », he felt the need to explain – even though he didn't have to, since Jane perfectly knew what it was.

Peter opened his palm and let the dust cover Jane. Her heart beating fast, she closed her eyes as she received it. How could she discribe her feelings at this exact moment ? Her biggest dream was coming true ! She couldn't believe it... Yet, deep down in her, she didn't have to believe it – she _knew_ it was true.

She didn't have to think happy toughts : happy, she already was. And more than happy : she was filled with rapture. When she opened her eyes, she was floating. She had to pause for a while to realise this : she was_ floating _in the _air_ !

Laughing, she let herself go : as if she had always been flying during her whole life, she did some loopings here and there, as Peter observed her, amused. She remembered something she had read once : that humans once knew how to fly, and in their dreams, they _remember_.

When she was finished, Peter laid out a hand to her.

« Ready ? »

Jane looked behind her – one very last time. What she saw wasn't her home; what she saw was her future, sorrowful and dim, and it was waiting for her if she ever touched the ground again. She turned around to face Peter. Looking straight right at him, she just had to answer :

« More than ever. »

And together, they lifted off to the second star to the right.


	3. Landscape

_Here goes the continuation of the story! Huge thanks to the two nice guests who left reviews on the previous chapters._

_**Guest 1:** I'm afraid the fairy is well-dead: it pains me too, but the world where Jane lived before she went to Neverland isn't a fairytale, and sometimes things don't go well. It is a truth that Jane has to accept so that she can move on - that's why the silver-haired fairy won't go back to life. But it is reassuring to know that thanks to her belief, she saved many others!_

_**Guest 2:** Okay, confession time... I've only ever watched the pilot of LOST! Yet I used it as a reference because I'm sure you'd learn a lot about survival with this show... Right? Also, the "truest believer" is a reference to the show Once Upon A Time. I used the words "truest believer" because I love how that sounded. However, the whole idea about wish-granting when the truest believers turns 18 and fairy-saving is completely mine._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jane had been living in Neverland for a while now. Of course, it was impossible to know for how long exactly days and weeks and months didn't flow the same way they did in the real world. But after all, why would she care about the time she was spending in Neverland ?

Smiling, she remembered Peter's words : « _It's only forever..._ » And it was completely fine by her.

She would always remember her arrival and when she saw the island for the first time : after an unforgettable flight through the stars, Peter and her finally reached the second star to the right – the very star she would once stare at every evening.

While the clouds separated in front of them, she saw it : Neverland, shimmering underneath the skies. From up there, she could see it all : the fairy-tree, the mermaid lagoon, and even the dreadful hangman's tree... She forgot to breathe for a moment. And she even almost forgot how to fly, so that Peter had to catch her before she fell !

He made her discover the whole island, to and fro across. After all, it was easy when you knew how to fly ! Every day had many different suprises in store from the classical treasure hunt to sharing the peace pipe with the indian tribe, Jane had no time to get bored – or even to think of what she would do the next day.

She quickly got along very well with the other lost boys. She was already experienced with baby-sitting and the kids usually loved her and, because she was ''_old_'', she was automatically assigned the role of ''mother''. But of course, it was all make-believe. To be true, she was mostly playing with them instead of running after them and ordering them to finish their meal.

Anyway, she just couldn't get mad at them and their little mirthful faces. Even if some looked like they were about Clara's age, none were as annoying as her ! They were far from being as _blasés_ as other kids nowadays...

But sometimes, Jane couldn't help but to be affected by the age gap between her and the children.

Even if she wanted to live in a simpler and freer place, she had still spent 17 years of her life in another kind of world. A cruel world that wanted children to grow fast, and asked teenagers to become adults in the blink of an eye. Jane had been sensible to that, and, at 18, she wasn't a child anymore, but a grown woman.

After all, didn't she gain maturity and wisdom as she grew older ? Didn't she have to give up the games she played in kindergarten for the sake of new ones, sometimes more cruel, in middle and high school ? In a word : she was, and for a long time now, beyond the age of simple things. She now aspired to other things, another type of fellowship... something different than the company of kids under 13. That's why, against all her efforts, she had to realise the obvious : she still believed in fairies... but she had nethertheless become an _adult_.

In those moments where she felt she needed a break from all the kids surrounding her all day, she would leave in the middle of the night in order to walk, alone, along the beach as she looked up to the little moments were something only for her, something private.

As she was sitting on a large and flat rock, she suddenly thought of something. It had been a while since she saw Neverland from the top of the clouds – since she had arrived, in fact... And more than that, she had never seen this amazing view_ at night_. As she was free to do whatever she wanted, after all, she lifted off and laid comfortably on the top of a very fluffy cloud and there, she simply admired the scenery.

Underneath the night sky, Neverland looked more mysterious than ever, full of magic and secrets. She could behold the glow of hundreds of fairies as they danced around their beloved tree, and the thousand stars in sky were enough to complete this peaceful vision.

Seeing this, Jane felt so touched and relaxed deep down within her soul that she easily drifted off to sleep, without even realising it...

And she woke up almost immidiatly as she felt her body hit the water. Okay, so apparently you couldn't sleep and fly both at the same time ! She quickly got her head out of the sea and spat out the salted water she had almost drunk. Struggling the best she could, she took a quick look around to analyse the situation. To her horror, she realised she was very far from the shore... But a few yards from her stood, imposing amongst the infinity of the water, a gigantic pirate ship. Jane shivered when she read its name, spread in golden letters on the side of the boat : the _Jolly Roger_.

What was left for her to do ? She couldn't fly again, since all the fairy dust that covered her had been rinsed off when she hit the water. On one hand, she could appreciate a slow death as she would eventually drown if she wanted to swim to the far-away shore... Or, on the other hand, she could consider the no-less-suicidal plan of going abord the pirate ship.

Her choice was sharply made. It was better to face a quick death and prove she had some guts, after all. And since she had gone this far, she might as well get to meet pirates, _real ones !_ (even if _that _meant to die immediatly after by their hand.)

Now, how to get onboard ? She couldn't see any ladder, any rope that would allow her to climb up. And more than that, what would be the point of sneaking since she would be then at the sight of all once on the deck ? No, she had to make it big : if she was going to die, she might at least put on a show, instead of being slayed like a common theif.

« Ahoy, up there ! » she shouted. A face looked down from the deck to see where this cry was from. Jane immediatly called out :

« Hey, you ! Yes, you ! Would you be so kind to help me ? I would love to reach your vessel before I die of hympothermia. »

The man had such a look of surprise on his face that Jane had to repress a laugh. He turned around – probably to discuss the matter with other members of the crew. She understood some parts of the conversation :

_« Now the capt'n wouldn't let someone get onboard like that..._

_- What if she was a spy ? Or a thief ? Or both ?_

_- A spy with so little discretion ? Now don't be stupid !_

_- But still, I'm wondering if... »_

Well, this looked like it would take some time. Jane decided to speed things up.

« Oh, _no_ ! » she cried as desperatly as her talents of actress allowed her to. « What is it that I see ? I'm afraid that... Oh, it can't be true ! _Mermaids_ ! »

Then, bustling about like crazy, she added: « I'm going to die ! Oh, God, I'm going to die ! Please, help me ! …Oh my, they're getting closer... I don't want to die killed by _fish_ ! I beg of you, help me please!»

Eventually, these cries of urgency had more effect on the men than the threat of a slow death. Right after that, a rope was thrown overboard. Jane simply had to hold on tight to it as she got pulled up, still dazed that her silly acting had worked.

Once arrived on the deck, she was ''welcomed'' by the whole crew, that was peering at her in a not-so-menacing way, but still : not really warmhearted. She didn't even have the time to open her mouth to explain her situation that already, the whole crowd was stepping aside, a murmur spreading among them :

_« The captain... ! »_

The captain was furiously making his way through the people crowding the deck. His black boots were clinking heavily at each of his steps, in such way that imposed immediatly respect. Jane caught the movement of a long red coat and the glint of a sharp hook. Right after followed a mighty roar.

« _Who __**dares**_ to cause such disorder among _my _crew ? »

No one ventured to reply anything – and especially Jane. When the captain finished to cover the distance that seperated him from her, she realised how unattractive she was looking : soaked to the bone, her auburn hair dripping all over her face... She realised that the captain was, quite the opposite, looking fiercesome. He had long dark curly hair that reached his shoulders his beard was elegantly cut, and his eyes... Well, you could easily get lost into these mesmerising blue forget-me-not eyes...

But he also had this cruel hook in lieu of his right hand. To her demise, she suddenly realised she had no weapon if she needed to fight back. She resigned herself.

« Give me at least a quick death to get this over with... » She didn't want to say that out loud, yet she did. Well, at the point where she was, she just didn't care anymore.

The captain stared at her for a while, giving Jane the opportunity to get lost in his eyes once more. If it was the last thing she would see before dying, she realised she could have had worse.

But he didn't strike. He simply said :

« Who said we should kill anyone ? It would be shame to end your life without knowing what brings you amongst our – he had an evasive gesture to indicate the crew – _fierce_ company. » Getting down on one knee to face her, he placed his hook right in front of her nose.

« Tell me. What do you want from us to disurb - in such unlady-like manners - our little crew ?

- I wouldn't have if I didn't fall in the water like a beginner.

- You fell to the water, you say ? Yet I don't see any other ship around here, except ours.

- How I fell isn't important. I'm here only to save my life. » Jane had dissmissed his question the best she could. She knew way too well the importance of fairy dust to let the captain know she flew up here.

At this moment, a sailor felt the need to add : « 'Tis true, capt'n ! She was goin' to be killed by mermaids, capt'n – so we brought 'er up, 'cause that would 've been ugly for her to die like this, y'get me ? »

Hook had a disgusted pout. He took a deep breath, then roared :

« You _imbeciles_ ! It is known there's no mermaids around here for miles and miles ! You mean this simple girl has fooled you so easily ? »

He grabbed Jane by her hair and casted her head back – thus leaving her throat nude to the blade of his hook.

« Already a lie... And you've just joined us ! Did you really think you could fool us again any longer ? » He held her closely, so that she couldn't even think to struggle. He spoke so close to her ear that she could feel his beard scratching her face. « Now tell us, before you die : does a creature as sly as you has a name that she wants to share with us – for posterity ?

- Jane, she managed to gasp. My name is Jane. »

Upon this, the captain immediatly released her. « Jane... Like Wendy's daughter ? » He was now looking at her with a whole new interest. « It is true that there _is _a certain likeness... »

Jane wasn't sure to understand. She replied :

« I did have a Wendy for ancestor, and she had for daughter a certain Jane. However, my real name is _Jeann_e, yet I chose to wear the name Jane to honor my ancestor. »

She could see in his eyes that this statement made the captain react immediatly, yet herself didn't dare to realise... She had to ask.

« Do you mean that... You knew my ancestor, Wendy ? Just like the Wendy from the book ?

- Aye, a Wendy came to Neverland a long time ago. Later, her own daughter came as well. And then Jane's daughter, and her daughter... And so on, until one day Peter stopped bringing anyone to Neverland. » His inquisitive eyes laid on Jane. « That is, until today. »

Jane was too awestruck to realise that the captain had already guessed where she came from and, more importantly, _who_ had brought her here.

_Could this be true ? Could she really be Wendy Darling's very descendant ?_


	4. Ain't no rest for the wicked

**_UPDATE 14/07/2014: I wasn't satisfied with the last chapter, so instead of posting the new one today, I decided I would rewrite this one first. This way, I hope the plot seems less heavy and clearer to follow. I mostly changed it when it comes to Jane's meeting with Hook. Make sure to re-read it as it changes things for what's coming next._**

* * *

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I loved to read about your different reactions upon the last chapter! Special thanks to __**Luchi, Pinkpoodle8, I'm fluent in Google translate, meghanLC**__, and the nice __**guests**__ for your support._

_This chapter is longer and is a bit more complex than the rest. Be sure to read it closely, as Jane's opinion of Hook changes a lot during the same chapter! Because yes, there is more Hook now! ;) So I hope you'll appreciate how the story goes. I'm taking my time to unfold the plot, and some questions will not be answered just quite yet._

_Now, I'll let you sit back, relax, and enjoy this new chapter! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The captain had insisted: Jane had to be treated like the _lady_ she was, and as an honored guest she deserved to live in a decent cabin. Already too happy to still be alive at this point, Jane would have gladly accepted to sleep in a barrel if she had to. But far from finding herself in a lost hold somwhere in the boat, she had her very own cabin. To her delight, it didn't lack a thing: it included a four poster bed, a huge mahogany bookcase...

However, Jane didn't have time to bask, for too many thoughts gnawed on her. So, did her own family really descend from... No, no way! She couldn't dare to make wild assumptions too fast. Before drawing any conclusions in a hurry, she had to look for clues.

From what she could remember, Wendy's maiden name didn't appear on the family tree – she was only stated as ''Wendy Gillen'', wife of a rich London banker with an Irish descent named Francis Gillen. And then, if her ancestor Wendy really was Wendy Darling, then why did Peter Pan stop taking her daughter, and grand-daughters, and great-grand-daughters... to Neverland every spring? For it was written clearly in J.M. Barrie's book: Peter took to Neverland Wendy's daughter Jane to do some spring cleaning, and then he took Jane's daughter to do the same, and so on. After all, if it was some kind of tradition for girls in her family to go to Neverland as children, she should have been slightly aware! Even though... The captain did mention the fact that Peter suddenly stopped taking young girls to Neverland. Why was that?

She had to face the truth: if she wanted to solve this mystery, one person must certainly have some answers... and that person was the captain.

With a perfect timing, someone (she quicky recognized the faithful Smee) interrupted her thoughts by knocking at her door, informing her that she was invited to dine with the captain this very evening. Marvelous! She could ask him some questions; such as her relation with Wendy Darling, but also what was the part she would have to play in Hook's evil plans to catch Peter Pan.

Smee led her in front of a door bearing the description: « Jas. Hook ». There was no need to knock: the door was already opened, and behind it sat captain Hook, performing one of his compositions on his harpsichord. She could easily guess it was one of his, since the lyrics were more or less based on words such as: « murder », « gutting » and « canons ».

Ignoring these quite unorthodox lyrics (after all, she had to admit that the French national anthem, _La Marseillaise_, wasn't exempt from its lot of violent verses), she had to admit that the tune itself possessed a certain charm – and so did the voice of the singer. So she waited there, standing on the threshold, her hands joined in her back. She listened closely while waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. Then, as he finished, he let his hook glide along the keys and turned in the same movement towards her, his hook raised in the air.

« My dear Jane. Welcome. » With one glance, he dissmissed Smee who vividly nodded and left while softly closing the door behind him. Then, looking back at Jane, he detailled her from top to bottom.

« You look far better than you did yesterday, dear. I do hope your apartments are at your liking?

- I have been more than satisfied, captain, answered Jane in complete honesty. But you surely didn't invite me over here in order to discuss the comfort of my cabin, undoubtedly. »

Hook's eyes slightly narrowed. « You are someone quite perpicace, miss Jane. It is something that I appreciate greatly. Now, seat down, please. » Even if he asked politely, he spoke on a tone of voice that didn't leave any room for refusal.

So Jane sat facing the captain on the other side of the table. Between them sprawled a heap of various elaborated meals – way more elaborated than what she could have imagined, coming from a pirate ship. That's when she realised that she hadn't been eating anything for the last few 24 hours – apart from a few pomegranates that she shared with the lost boys earlier – and she was, therfore, terribly hungry. As Hook started pouring himself a glass of wine, she promplty put in her plate a huge amount of the first thing that she could get her hands on and started eating greedily.

« So, you are working for Pan. » Jane almost spat out her bite. Oh, that was it, he addressed the topic right away! He continued:

« I thought that someone as perspicace as you would have known what to expect upon accepting my invitation. I'm a very busy man and I do not wish to waste any of my precious time beating around the bush. » Slightly leaning towards her, he looked at her straight in the eye. « So ? »

Jane was caught off guard. She knew he was eventually going to ask her this question sooner or later, but not right _now_! She didn't have the time to think of a way to alter her story, that the words were already flooding from her mouth with no way of stopping them. So she told him everything: the death of the fairy at her door, her life with the lost boys, her fall from the clouds... _Dang it_, she thought. _I should really stop this habit of being honest and think a little more!_

Hook had been listening to her closely, without losing a word of her story. When she was finished, he finally said:

« I have to admit... I'm a little unimpressed. There's nothing I hadn't guessed already – apart from a few details, of course. I mean - we had gotten used to recieve visits from Pan's little friends. Your story is almost the same as their's. You know, every time, we have tried to extrapolate the best from them – we have tried to charm them, threaten them, lure them... All of it in order to destroy this wretched boy once and for all. Yet, you may have noticed that despite our efforts, this never worked out, as Pan still lives – thus, to my great despair. Whatever we tried, Pan's friends decieved us by simply _refusing_ to follow our carefully-laid plans. It's hard to concieve, the way small girls get so quickly attached to this _brat_. » He stopped for a second, sipping his wine and looking away as if he didn't care about her presence at all. « And I suppose it will be the exact same with you : we'll try to convince you to join us to defeat Pan, but you'll most likely stay faithful to him and betray us. Nothing I haven't seen so far. »

Jane was in shock. So, her adventure – the time of her life, the adventure she dreamed of for so long – wasn't intersting in any way to the captain?

« What do you want from me, then? » The captain deigned to look at her, and answered as if he had been prepared for such question.

« It's simple. You want to stay faithful to Pan? You have the chance to tell us now. We won't harm you in any way, if you do admit it; actually, we'll let you_ leave _the ship freely. You have my word, milady. »

But Jane could see where he was going with this offer. Right now, he was offering her to leave freely – yet, she_ knew _that as soon as she would put her foot on solid ground, she would be followed by some people from the crew. They would undoubtedly follow _her_ until she would lead them – without knowing it – to Peter and the Lost Boys. This was the only reason why he didn't make her a hostage right away, she was sure of that. That's why the only logical thing to do was obvious: she had to reject the captain's offer to leave safely. Then, she would remain here for a while – that is, until she found a way to rejoin the children again. She had to do something that didn't please her: she had to lie and manipulate the captain to make him believe she _didn't care_ about Peter.

« You know what, captain ? I never truly cared for Pan – he was my ticket to Neverland for sure, but it would be mindless of you to belive _for a second_ that I enjoyed spending my time surrounded by mere _kids_. Plus, I don't mean to brag, but I've always thought I'd make a wonderful pirate. » He watched her silently, so she continued: « Look at me, captain. Do I really look like a frightened little girl that Peter took with him for fun ? Let me tell you: back in my homeworld, I was already considered an adult. So trust me, I wouldn't appreciate to waste my time with children if I had the choice. »

He sat back and slightly stroke his beard with his valid hand, thinking. He detailled her from head to toes with his sharp blue eyes.

« You are right, milady. I hadn't considered the fact that you were certainly older than the kind of girls Pan brought here. In fact, you_ do_ look like quite a woman. So, you do not have this childish admiration that bind the other girls to Pan... Therefore, you would have no reason to betray us... Isn't that true? » He adressed her such a penetrating glance that for a second, Jane was afraid that he had seen through her and her true intentions. Yet, she endured the look he gave her and nodded as if she had never thought to betray him for an instant. In the end, she was never really sure if the captain was buying it or not, but after a silence that seemed to be lasting forever, he finally said:

« Very well. I accept you as a pirate amongst our crew. You will help us – in time – to defeat Pan. »

Jane couldn't believe it. He accepted her as a pirate, just like that? He didn't let her think about it anymore, as he already approached to fill her cup with wine.

« Since you claimed to be such an adult earlier, let's drink - to your recruitment. » Jane had no problem with this: it was hard to find someone in France who hadn't started to drink wine at 16 at least. With the will for some competition emerging inside her, she toasted with the captain and emptyied her cup as if it had been some simple grape juice. She did not prentend to have a pirate's liver yet, but she still wanted to prove to the captain she wasn't some kind of kid anymore. Pouring herself another glass, she finally seized the chance of this private meeting to ask the captain some questions about the people who she thought could be her ancestors.

« Tell me, Captain. You said earlier that I looked like a certain Wendy. Was it, by any chance, Wendy _Darling_ ?

- Aye, it was her full name. Even if, when she was with us, she prefered the name _Red-Handed-Jill_. As I told you, later, Pan came back with Wendy's daughter, and so on.

- Do you have any idea why Peter stopped bringing these girls to Neverland?

- I have none, milady.

- Then tell me about the last girl who came. What was her name? What was she like?

- If my memory does not fail me, I do recall her to be named Moira. And she had the same type of hair you have, except it was ridiculously short. She was most definitly the strangest of the lot. She kept talking about the _fashions _out there, in her world : some kind of dance – if you could call it dance – named the... _Charleston_, I believe. »

Jane was struck with realisation._ Moira_... _Charleston_... That would be her great-grandmother he was talking about, Moira Foreville! She was the last of her family to live in England in the 1920's. When she was about 15 years-old, she and the rest of the family left London to live in France and enjoy the literary circles of Paris. So that was why her grandmother and mother – and herself – didn't get to visit Neverland as children... Since they had moved to France, Peter was never able to find them at their window again!

Seeing that she looked like she had somewhat been struck by lightening, Hook had to ask her if she was alright.

« I am. I've just got the confirmation I was hoping for. I'm closer to Wendy Darling than I thought... Thanks to your testimony, captain, I realised I am actually one of her descendents. Since the Moira you've talked about was actually Moira Foreville, my great-grandmother, I'm sure. » Jane couldn't really describe how she was feeling right now. She was just overwhelmed with great emotion, now realising she was fitting into the family tree, after all... As for Hook, he was starting to realise how long it had been the little Moira came to Neverland.

« Your great-grandmother... Well, it has been a very long time since her visit, then. That explains why you are wearing such... _unladylike_ clothing. » He half-smiled as he poured himself his fourth or fifth glass of wine. « And I though _she_ was strangely dressed! If I knew that a few generations later, women would be wearing pants like men... I have to admit, miss Jane, that at first many of my men thought you were some kind of... _loose woman,_ – and I, for a second, thought so too. After all, you _are_ wearing such revealing clothes... No offense, of course.

Why, but you _did_ offend me! » Jane was outraged. She couldn't stand the idea of the captain – or any man on the ship, to be true – thinking of her as a prostitute of any kind. And worst of all, thinking it was _alright_ to judge her so because of what she wore. Oh, she did _not _leave her home world – and, more specifically, all the street-harassment many women had to go through every day – for_ this_! « And of course, believing this, you wanted to keep me aboard! » She stood up, her fists clenching in rage. Hook stood up as well, hands – and hook – raised in the air as a sign of peace.

« Now, now, don't scorn, miss Jane. I was wrong to be so quick in my assumptions – and so were my men. It was _bad form_, and I hate that. I will have my men making amends for what they believed. Personally, I don't know how I came to believe such thing myself, since all I see before me is not any kind of loose woman, but a true lion. I wouldn't have accepted you onboard otherwise. Please accept my deepest apologies. » She found the ability to accept them as the last waves of rage were fading away. After all, he at least apologized instead of _slut-shaming_ her as other men would have. Maybe he was less of a pirate than some men were.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting about unimportant things they wouldn't remember the next morning, while drinking bottle after bottle – even long after the dinner was finished.

After a few bottles, Jane was starting to become a little feeble – she was always this kind of person to fall asleep when drunk. In the end, Hook himself escorted her to her apartments, as she couldn't walk two steps without staggering.

« Can I let you open your own door or do I have to carry you inside, since you might fall anytime soon, my dear miss?

_- Please_, I'm a pirate, now. » She gently poked him on the chest. « And not a_ miss_ anymore » she added.

She tended to forget about notions such as _personal space_, after a few drinks – even when she was facing someone as dangerous as the infamous captain Hook. Luckily, it seemed that the captain was sharing the same problem. He smiled back at her, and that's when she knew he was slightly drunken as well. Then, she noticed that he was standing close to her – maybe a little _too _close, even. She could percieve he smelled like tobacco and rhum – and she didn't hate it. Actually, she could even _appreciate _that specific smell.

« Well, in that case, goodnight... » for the first time in the evening, she noticed that he wasn't taking his eyes off her. Then, he got distracted by her hair, as he absentmindedly seized one of her auburn strands that had gotten into her face to put it back behind her ear. « ..._pirate missy_. » Then, he took a few steps back and performed something that looked like a courteous bow and promply left, leaving Jane alone in front of her door, her heart beating fast and her cheeks - red.

« What the_ hell _was _that_? » She decided to put the behaving of the captain on the account of all the wine he had been drinking during the evening.

Once back inside, Jane barely had the time to collapse on her magnificient bed that she was already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke next morning with this confused feeling you get when you wake up somwhere else that the place you're used to. The sun was just rising, and the early dawn light was starting to fill the room. She stayed here a little, letting some shy rays of light warm her bones, while looking at the sun and its reflection on the water.

On deck, people were up and kicking: sailors and other shipmates were already working, cleaning the boat, taking care of the sails, and doing whatever pirates are supposed to do. Jane was wondering about what this day would bring, when her eyes laid on a letter that had been placed on a shelf next to her. Unfolding it with care, she read:

_« Miss Jane,_

_ The captain has informed me of your situation. As the first mate on the Jolly Roger, let me welcome you into our crew. I supposed you wouldn't be aware of what to do here as a pirate : that is why I invite you to join me upon the deck as soon as you're awake._

_ Mr. Smee »_

Jane folded up the letter. Smee must have placed it here while she was sleeping, without waking her up. That was quite gallant – that is, coming from a pirate. She decided not to make Smee wait any longer, so she swiftly jumped out of the bed, landing on her two feet. After taking a quick glance at her reflection on the mirror that was laid on her dresser, she threw some water on her face thanks to the bowl that was next to it, and briefly tied her hair into a loose bun. Ready in less than five minutes, she opened her door wide and headed to the deck.

There, she was soon peered at by some seventy pairs of curious eyes. She was tempted to look down and almost blushed, since being the center of attention was definitly something she wasn't used to... Yet, she decided to stay strong – if she couldn't face some pirates, what was she going achieve in Neverland? - and even found the ability to smile as if she knew personally every single one of them._ Fake it until you make it!_ She thought. Moving in an _almost _graceful way, she turned to face a pirate on her left – a man with his hands sewn backwards! - and asked him, with her shinest smile:

« I beg your pardon, my good sir, but would you be so kind to tell me where I could find Mister Smee ? He asked me to find him on the deck. Oh, and by the way: I'm Jane, and I'm joining the crew. » She would have shaken his hands, as it's a common way of greeting people you meet for the first time, but with this pirate - and especially his hands - she wasn't really sure of how she could accomplish such an act. At this moment, she heard behind her:

« Miss Jane! Yer already up, I see! Wonderful! » She sighed out of relief, as Smee was saving her from a certain form of social awkwardness. He continued:

« I got so many different things to tell you ! Oh, I could show you around first, and then maybe show you some different chores you can do while you're here with us. 'Cause there's plenty to do, missy, be sure of that, since our crew is always getting smaller and smaller whenever there is a fight between us pirates and Peter Pan. »

_Peter_... she thought about him and the boys. She suddenly realised that it wouldn't be long before he he realises she's missing. He will believe her to be a hostage on the ship, for sure. What will he do then? Most likely attack the _Jolly Roger_... And thus, taking the risk to be wounded, or worse. Jane had to go back to the Lost Boys soon before he came to her _rescue_. At least to convince him she did not have to be rescued at all. Plus, she agreed to be a pirate – but she was just prentending. It wouldn't be too long before the captain understood she wasn't going to help them defeat Pan.

_Except if_... She thought about all the times Hook had tried to make Peter's friends betray him. It never _ever _worked. She suddenly realised: the captain was _too clever_ to believe it would work again with her. He could have menaced her, or tortured her so she could spit the truth about Peter and the Lost Boys' secret lair, and then kill her once he's done. Yet he made her a pirate instead. He kept her well alive here. Surely, he didn't make her a prisoner... But it was all the same. _I'm only here_ _was here as a bait, _she realised_._ _He didn't make me a hostage so I wouldn't understand his plan right away._ She was only kept to lure Peter here – and what better way to lure someone when the bait itself is clueless of its role? _Well, too bad for you, James Hook_, she muttered to herself. _I know what your plan is. And I won't let you use me as your patsy._

* * *

After showing her around the ship, Smee assigned her some chores she could do – tidy up the weapons, arrange the barrels of rhum and the barrels of canon powder, clean the deck... She worked for hours amongst the different members of the crew, but she didn't have to complain. She liked manual work; it was so much less annoying than studying, after all! At the end of the day, she had made some friends and was officially part of the crew.

As she chatted with a new companion – Terrible John – she mentionned an idea she had for her pirate name, « _Heartless Liz_ ». However, he informed her:

« Ah, missy, but y'have to know: y'only own yer pirate name when ye had yer first fight ! » As he saw Jane pout from disappointment, he quickly added: « But don't ye worry, miss Jane! Tomorrow, we're goin' to do some treasure hunt on the island; there, we'll meet some Indians for sure, and we'll fight, you'll see! »

Knowing this, Jane was invigorated. She could go on the island tomorrow – and fight! She had noticed earlier a nice sword as she was cleaning the weapons. Maybe she could use it! Also, she had the perfect opportunity to go on the island... she hoped she'll be able to meet the lost boys there.

Once all the chores were done, the moon was already up in the night sky. Going back to her cabin to get some rest, she realised she hadn't see the captain all day. He was probably preparing his plan for the treasure hunt tomorrow. She thought again of how he planned to use her. But now that she had outwitted him, she knew she wasn't going to stay here and play her perfect part as a lure in his vengeful play_._ She was going to find a way to avoid Pan to confront Hook. This, for two reasons: she didn't want anyone to be hurt, or even to die, because of her. On the other hand, she didn't want the captain to believe she could be won over by some sweet talk and then used as he wished.

Dignified and proper, she opened the door to her cabin. _« Tomorrow, _she thought_, tomorrow, I will be able to outplay him, no matter what he thinks. »_


	5. Tables are turning

**Chapter 5**

Jane woke up, a little stiff from the chores she had to do the day before. Still, she jumped out of the bed and promptly put on her leggings and tank top. It wasn't the best choice of clothes if she had to fight today, she thought, but she didn't have anything else, after all. As she arrived on the deck, she found Smee waiting for her.

« Miss Jane ! What a grand day, is it not ? We are finally going to get our hands upon that treasure that Pan stole from us months ago ! » He threw a sword at her that she caught with one hand. To her suprise, it was the sword she had liked at once when she was cleaning the weapons. Even if she was touched by the good intention coming from him, she still had to ask him something.

« Has the captain said anything about having someone looking after me during this mission ? » It was a risky move, but she had to try anyway. Indeed, Smee looked somewhat embarassed.

- Why... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say, miss... But, well, he has told John the Terrible to keep a close watch on you today. To assure your safety, I assume, since you are new here, after all. »

It was all she needed to know. Now she was _sure_ that the captain had accepted her aboard to serve his own interest... And he had one of his man _spying_ her! There were probably more spies, too, but for now she had to mind John in the first place. Now, she knew that if she did anything that could betray her intentions, she was good to walk the plank. She had befriended John yesterday, but it was all pretend coming from him... She had to put her plan in execution fast, from now on. Every day she spent on the _Jolly Roger_ was another day closer to being caught.

She got into a small boat with Smee and John, all three of them equiped with swords, axes and sabers. The plan that the pirates laid was simple : to get to the treasure, they had to go through the Mermaid Lagoon, but not by boat ! Otherwise, Smee told her, it would be too easy for the mermaids to charm and drown them... So they had to join the lagoon by foot. For that, the company had to hike through the deep woods in order to avoid Indians – but there was still a risk to meet them at some point. A lot of walking was going to be made, and Jane wanted to wait until everyone was tired to take her leave without no one noticing. Then, she'll go back to the Lost Boys and warn them about Hook's plans to trick him – using_ her. _However, this was her plan - until she learned that John had the duty to watch her. Now she was knew she would be kept an eye on all the time, what was she going to do ?

They were hiking into the woods for an hour and a half, without meeting any other danger than some thick branches and wild poisoned flowers. It wouldn't be too long until they reached the edge of the forest by now, and if they made it to the outside of the woods, there was no chance left for Jane to leave unnoticed. She was relying on the darkness of the forest to hide her escape. Yet, she always felt John's eyes in her back, preventing her to try anything. But she had to try and escape _today_. After all, who knew when she would have the chance to attempt another escape ? Maybe later, on another day, but later would be _too late_. She had to warn Peter_ now_, or else he could jump into the lion's den trying to rescue her as soon as tomorrow. Maybe if she ran away really fast, she could... -

She didn't have time to make up her mind. Suddenly, she heard someone shout:

« The Indians ! They're attacking ! »

_That was her cue._ She should have taken advantage of the muddle around her to _run,_ run as fast as she could – yet here she was, a sword in one hand and her two feet firmly attached to the ground, her own mind as lost as the pirates panicking all about. Faster than she could say, the whole indian tribe jumped out from behind the trees and bushes. She could have ran away at once, for sure... But this was a _fight_. She wouldn't flee a fight _now_, even if it was her only chance to see the boys again. Because – even if that was a bit _cliché_ to say – she wasn't a _coward_ ! She tightened her grip around her sword. Before she had time to realise what was happening, a huge indian was already running straight onto her like a berserker. Knowing she had no chance to face him directly, she decided to hold her ground... until the last second, where she slided to her side and let him run straight into the tree that was beside her. It was enough to knock him down, but she hit him again with the hilt of her sword, just to make sure. She could have used her sword like it was _meant _to be used (that is, with the pointy end), but it was just no use – what would be the point to kill a man who was already knocked down ? She'd only use her sword if someone up and kicking faced her with a weapon as all, it wasn't all_ make-believe_ anymore.

Jane looked around her. All she saw was fighting and violence everywhere. Looking for John, she found him struggling with a young squaw – probably Tiger Lily. As for the captain – _she didn't have to care about him_, she reminded herself – yet she looked for him anyway. Hook had lost his weapon and had come to blows with the indian chief. Even though this was the perfect time to leave, she stayed here, almost forgetting how to breathe. For a second, it looked like the captain was loosing the fight... Until he heavyly punched his assailant straight in the jaw – who spat out one or two teeth and fainted to the ground.

Before Hook could turn around and see her, she finally remembered she had to escape – so she did. No one else was paying attention to her. So she _ran _and_ ran_ to the hollow tree – the place where she knew she would find the Lost Boys. She knew the forest well enough, as she visited every bit of it with Peter. Branches were whipping at her face, leaving red streaks of blood on her cheeks, her hands were tormented by the thorns she pushed from her way, but still she ran – ran as far as possible from the battlefield.

Finally, she found herself at the bottom of a magestic sycamore. Imposing in the middle of all the other trees, Jane had always found it magnificient. It was strange that after all this time, the pirates never found it. Perhaps they didn't care about the basic beauty of nature. Or maybe the sycamore wasn't the only shelter the boys had there were probably others, but she had never heard of them.

Looking one last time behind her to make sure she had not been followed, she knocked three times on the trunk, and after a pause, two times, slower. Then, she felt the ground shirk from her feet, as the hatch leading to the boys' refuge was opening underneath her. Jane fell violently to the ground she'd probably have some bruises tomorrow. Looking up, she met the lost boys' curious eyes, peering at her in a dazed way. After a few seconds of silence, it was finally the youngest, Tiny Tom, who said something first.

« Jane ! Jane is back ! » And in less time that you need to say ''blueberry pie'', she found herself stunned by children's cheers and drowning under an attack of hugs. She surrended to the ambiant mood, and for an instant forgot about everything that had happened the last few days – from the pirates to the indian attack. She lifted up Tiny Tom and made him spin around, laughing, before putting him back on his feet and affectionately ruffled the other boys' hair.

« So, Jane ? » asked a well-known voice from the other end of the room. « Where have you been hiding? » She looked at Peter, who was standing with his fists firmly planted on each of his sides. Suddenly, she remembered why she had come back here.

« Peter. Let me explain all that happened... » Then, she recalled; her audience was quite young, so she decided to not be too boring when telling her tale.

« Actually, let me put it this way. Sit down, kids I'm going to tell you a story. A very true story, since it happened to me when I was missing. » So she narrated it all: how she fell from the cloud, how she fooled the pirates to be pulled up the _Jolly Roger_, her plan to escape, and the gruesome battle with the indians... However, she avoided to confess that she at first thought well of the capitain, how she was seduced by his gentleman manners, when they dinned together. _After all, being nice was all part of his plan_.

At the end of her tale, Peter stood up.

« What a bunch of old-rotted rat faces ! They are going to pay for what they did to you, Jane ! Ain't that right, boys ?

- _Yeah!_ » And, already, the boys were all up, running, shouting and kicking around. Jane was completely distraught.

« Boys, _wait_! Stop, stop, stop! » The silence was practically immediate.

« Peter, have you even listened to what I just all said ? No one has captured me, or tortured me, or any of that ! It was what they wanted _you_ to think, so that you would come and rescue me and _fall into their trap_ ! But I was actually treated very well, and I have to remind you : I arrived on this ship on my own free will. »

Now, it was Pan and the boys who were distraught. Peter, looking grumpy, folded his tiny hands in his back and walked a little around the room.

« You mean... No one has hurt you ? But they are _pirates_ ! Grown-ups !

- So am I Peter – a grown-up, I mean. Yet, I would never do anything to harm _you_. » She paused for an instant, marking her words. « Look, Peter. I took all these risks – I lied to Hook and his crew, I went through a fight with Indians, just to warn you not to come to my rescue because I did _not _need to be rescued. This way you – or the other boys – would not get hurt. » She took a moment before continuing. She was going to have to tell him something harder than the rest.

« Peter, promise me... Promise me that you won't get close to the_ Jolly Roger _again. Because I must go back.

- _WHAT ?!_ » Said the boys in unison. It was hard for her, but she had known this ever since she left the fight. She had left too many clues behind her, running through the woods.

« Listen, I _must_. I was careless when I came here to find you. I left traces in the forest, hints that will allow the pirates to track me down here – and therfore, to find you. You would be outnumbered : there are about fifty pirates out there. Oh, Peter, it would be a terrible slaughter if they came here looking for me ! » She hugged Tiny Tim at her side. « For your own safety, I beg of you to let me go – and never look for me again. » What other choices did she have ? If he came back for her, he'd fall into a trap that would lead to his death if she stayed, she would lead the pirates directly here, and generate a dreadful fight. If anyone came to be hurt by her fault, she would never be able to look at herself in a mirror ever again.

The Lost Boys were all whimpering, now. The young Max raised on her a pair of two watery eyes.

« So it's goodbye forever, Jane ?

- Not_ forever_, you silly ! » She gently pinched his cheeks. « I'll simply stay there until the captain agrees to let me go freely. » She tried to be reassuring, but deep down she wasn't believing it. If Hook let her go, it would be to follow her until she lead him to the Lost Boys' lair.

Peter Pan had none of it.

« Jane, you know I'm not afraid to fight that rat who calls himself Hook ! » He brandished his sword in front of him, proud and sure to never be defeated.

« Peter, I know. But not only do I worry for you, but I also worry a lot about the others. Look at them : Tiny Tom is barely even 6 years old ! If you go there, the boys will want to go with you, but they're so young : they don't know what pirates can do. They might_ die_, Peter, and it would be my fault. So I forbit it. » She thought again of the silver-haired fairy that died during that night, so long ago... Wasn't it her fault, somehow ? That's why she would never allow such thing to happen again not if she could prevent it.

Peter opened his mouth, hesitated, closed it, then opened it again only to change his mind. Finally, frowning, he accepted reluctantly. Jane felt a little bad for denying him the right to fight against Hook, but she couldn't help it: he was only a child to her eyes. Still, he asked her if she could stay a little longer, only a few moments. Jane gladly accepted.

Max made her a rough bandage around her left hand that had been hurt by the thorns in the forest, and then she and Peter isolated themselves a little. Jane took the opportunity to thank him from the bottom of her heart for taking her to Neverland. Then, she thought about her ancestors, who, like her, had lived memorable adventures by Peter side, just like she did. The only difference was that _she_ was bound to stay here forever, not simply for Spring Cleaning.

« Peter... Do I look like her ? Like Wendy, I mean ? » He detailed her, with his big innocent eyes.

« Why, you do have Wendy's hair. And some dimples, like her, when you smile... Why do you ask that ? » Jane did not reply she simply looked at him, giving him her most genuine and kindest smile. And for a second, it was not Jane that Peter saw in front of him, but Wendy Darling, the same way she appeared to him when he first met her in the nursery. Then he remembered the last time he saw Wendy, a grown-up as well, and beside her was a child sleeping in her bed. And later, this child grew up and had a child, too. His eyes broaden just as big as his astonished smile as he realised.

« You mean... You are Wendy's grand-daughter ? Or maybe Moira's daughter ! She, too, had funny clothes on !

- I'm not her daughter, Peter, but close : I'm her great-grand-daughter, if I remember well. » She smiled at him, and with a somewhat fond tenderness, fluffed his wild hair. « I will miss you, Peter Pan. Thank you for taking me to Neverland, after all this time. I'm sure Wendy would be proud. »

She ceremoniously bid farewell to the other boys. Now that she didn't know if she would ever see them again, it was with some melancholy that she reminded them to brush their teeth after each meal, to wash their hands before eating... Maybe she had slipped into this role of mother more than she thought, after all.

* * *

She had left the Lost Boys' shelter for some time now, and she was heading to the battlefield – or, what was left of it. She had been gone for less than two hours... Maybe they didn't even realise she had been missing ? But what she saw made her realise that she was quite mistaken.

« Ouch. » She thought, as she contemplated what was happening at a few meters from her. The captain was yelling orders at a frenetic rate, frightening to death the poor moussaillons who weren't too sure of what to do. Where she was, she could clearly hear him :

« What do you mean, _gone_ ? How could you loose her this way, you feckless rookies ! Where is that _moron_ who was in charge of keeping an eye on her at all times ? » John (who was not so ''Terrible'' at this point) got closer shyly.

« So _you_ are _incompetent fool_ who's not even able to do what he's assigned to ? Do you even realise how fundamental she was in our plan to defeat this ridiculous Pan ? » He was almost spitting out his name, as if he was the worst creature that existed in the world. And, to his eyes, he probably was. « What do you say for yourself ?

Well, 'erm, y'see, captn', the indians... They arrived s'fast I couldn't watch 'er all the time... Also, I had to fight, too, y'know ! » John babbled helplessly.

Hook sighed heavily. Seeing him starting to load his gun in way that didn't predict anything good for the poor John, Jane knew she had no other choice but to interfere.

« Stop everything ! I'm here ! » The captain suspended his gesture – John sighed in relief – and turned to her. For an instant, and only for a short instant, Jane thought she saw a gleam of... relief ? In his blue eyes..._ But that's normal_, after all, she reflected. _For him, I'm just a precious pawn for his plans to work. _And she was right, for a second later, his look turned harsh again.

« By jove, we were looking for you everywhere, and no body was found ! My men were starting to believe you had been taken by the indians as a hostage!

- Really, captain, you were quite mistaken. After knocking down one of the indians myself, I have to admit - I left the fight. Yet, here I am ! I came back, so don't you blame me, if you please. » Hook got closer to her, suspicious. In his cold fury, he seemed even more dangerous than usual. Suddenly, noticing something, he took her left hand into his. Jane looked down to what could have caught his attention. To her horror, she realised : he saw the bandage that Max had made her, earlier. It had been made with some cloth that only the Lost Boys were using; the same one in which Peter's clothing was made. And Hook knew that. She looked up, panicking, and met the captain's eyes who were registering every single of her reactions. And if the bandage hadn't betrayed her already, her response had taken care of it.

Hook's frozen tone was worse than any of his rampageous crises of anger. In a voice colder than death itself, he announced :

« I see. » After a silence that lasted for what seemed forever, he added : « I don't know what you've told Pan and these wretched boys... But I'll find out soon enough. I wished I wouldn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. » He had no compassion of any kind showing on his face just cold and pure _hate_. Snapping his fingers, he summoned his faithful second. « Smee. Chain this traitor up and throw her in a hold in the _Jolly Roger_ where I won't have to see her face for a while. She'll stay locked up there until her _dear _Peter Pan comes to her rescue. » As he leaned closer towards her, Jane could see the absence of any trace of mercy on his features. « I had warned had to pick your side _better_. »

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please, don't forget to leave a comment if you appreciated this chapter! It means a lot you guys! :)_**


	6. No lights

**Chapter 6**

James Hook was pacing around furiously in his cabin. It was a habit he caught in his youth, when he was but a simple navy officier. _The navy_... It seemed so unreal, whenever he thought about it. All of this happened an eternity ago, to the point where he was starting to doubt if any of was actually real. He had lost sense of time long ago : at first, he couldn't remember what year it was then months, and finally days started to blend together, and slowly fade in his memory.

Jane's arrival – _this damned wench_, he thought with contempt - brought a certain reality check into his life. She reminded him of the existence of a world beyond Neverland – the _real _world, he thought. What did his true home of England looked like, now? For how many centuries has he been away?

With a heavy sigh, he let himself fall into his seat, facing the window that gave him a great view over the sea. He _couldn't_ possibly let himself slip into the bittersweet embrace of melancholy. Not until he had taken care of several problems – and Miss Jane Foreville's case came first.

How did she even imagine she could fool _him_ ? It wasn't the betrayal that hurt him – he was used to it, after all... But if so, why thinking back about it had such a bitter taste?

This time, he had been so sure to have won her over, to have gained her trust. Wasn't she older than most of Pan's friends ? Certainly, _she couldn't_ vow him any kind of childish admiration – and even less a mediocre sentiment of _love_. But if so,_ why_ did she go back to him ? What could she possibly gain from seeing him again ? Hook had offered her everything that was in his power to give, such as a safe occupation amongst the crew, a personal cabin... _Hell_, he even had invited her in his own apartments for _dinner_ !

The more he thought about it, the more the fiery feeling of anger grew within his guts. Wrath wasn't favourable to meditation, and it teased him twice as much that he wasn't able to understand the girl's irrational behavior. Letting out a cry of rage, he violently stabbed his wooden table with his claw, hopping it would help release some of his inner fury. How could a simple _girl _possibly divert him from his captain duties ? He had maps to study, letters to write, loot to share... He set about concentrating on the pile of scrolls laying before him.

A minute later, he grasped his hat and raised from his seat.

Out of his cabin, he met Smee. « What's wrong, capt'n ? Asked his faithful second in an almost naive way.

- Out of my way, Smee, he roared. I have some unfinished buisness with a certain someone. »

* * *

She had played, and now she had lost.

She knew it as soon as she got roughly handcuffed by some bearish-looking members of the crew and brought back to the Jolly Roger not as a pirate, but as a captive. So, that was it : after so many adventures, her story was ending right here ? She took many risks to tell Peter he would fall straight into Hook's trap if he ever came back here, thinking she was a hostage in need to be rescued... While in truth, she wasn't a hostage. She was being quite properly treated, only, as a pirate. She even had the opportunity to have _dinner _with the captain!

_The captain..._ She thought about him with bitterness. Now that he knew about the double game that she had been playing all along, she could say goodbye to her privileged status. And the irony in all of that was that now she was_ really _held hostage – when a rescue mission lead by Pan would've been warmly welcomed – he wouldn't come for her, since _she_ forbidded it for his own safety.

Jane looked at the prison she was held in. They had thrown her into a dim and exiguous cell, whose walls were sweating from their dampness. There were no lights, or barely: a small oil lamp laying on the ground was the only thing that somehow allowed her to discern roughly her cell's outlines.

At least, there were no rats – not that she was afraid of them – but she was instead afraid for her food rations. They were already not much, and she couldn't suffer from sharing her slim piece of bread with some rodents stealing from her.

She could percieve some shadows creeping from under the threshold of her cell, here and there. They were the silhouettes of the guards coming in front of her door to slip some food for the day. Strange thing, she noticed that when she was playing games with the Lost Boys on the island, she had stopped noticing how many days were going by. And now that she was stuck here with no other reference than her daily meal's arrivals, she knew exactly for how long she had been held captive in this cell. Three days exactly. Had she been a man, she would already have grown a beard.

She sighed. After a quick tour of her cell – she had already done it a thousand times – she ungracefully sagged against the wall and let herself slowly slip to the ground. Her head thrown back and her eyes closed, she started to muse once again.

She thought over and over about how she got thrown here with_ such_ _easiness. _Oh, how she could almost slap herself, sometimes! Where did she go so wrong? Everything had been going so well, until_ this_!

Yet, she had to admit – she got to foil the foul captain's plans. She succeded in convincing the kids to _not go back for her,_ so they wouldn't fall into his trap. And Hook could wait for as long as he wished, Peter would not come back here again. Even if that meant she had to rot in this cell forever, she was glad she had done the right thing. This thought was the only thing she clinged to in order to not go mad.

She must have fallen asleep without noticing, for it was when someone loudly kicked into the door in an enraged way that she woke up. Her vision was still quite blurry, but there was no need to see clearly to guess _who_ was the only person aboard who could behave in such an impulsive way.

« _WHY _ISN'T HE COMING ? » roared the captain as he rushed onto her.

He lifted her up harshly, and coarse was his tone. Pinning her arms to her side, he abrubtly shaked her as he repeated his question. « _Why_? What have you said to him, you filthy _witch_? »

Jane, patently awake by now, simply looked straight at him without replying. Which apparently only contributed in irrating the man even more.

Throwing her down in a mannerless way, he started to pace around angrily.

« You! » he accused her, his finger pointed at her face. « You have been spying on this ship, and you had heard about my plans, one way or another!

- There was no need to spy around, captain, she answered has her wits came back to her. You were acting with _such_ a lack of discretion that _even a 4-year-old kid_ would have understood what your plan was. »

She heard a loud smack, but it was only when she felt her cheeck ache that she understood Hook had struck her.

_Once again_, she thought, she had played, and now she had lost... She shouldn't have been blustering in such way, but after all, her impertinence was one of the rare things she still had.

She turned her face to Hook and gave him a restenful glance. « Is _this_ what you're reduced to, captain? Beat your own hostages without showing any kind of honor? »

Hook looked hard at her, still furious. He raised his hand once again... But then changed his mind. Turning away from her, he walked a few steps in the cabin. She waited for him to make the next move.

After a few moments of reflection, he took a deep breath and turned around to face her once again. More calmly, this time, he said :

« It has never been seen, Pan _not_ coming to rescue one of his friends. What did you say to him so that he wouldn't even come and scout this ship ? »

Jane decided she should be honest. She wouldn't gain anything from lying, after all.

« I simply told him_ not_ to come rescue me. I stated him that I was fairly well treated, here. - _Well_, that is, before I knew you'd throw me into a dark cell with only a small piece of bread to dine on, she bitterly added with a sharp tone.

« Peter does not know about my current condition. He believes I am living quite nicely aboard the _Jolly Roger,_ and he'll probably soon forget about me. You could still wait for _months_ that he still wouldn't show up. »

She expected the captain to go mad once again, but instead he continued his questioning.

« But, regardless of that, you came back, insisted Hook. Why is that ?

- I had left behind me some obvious hints that could have easily led the buch of you pirates to the kids' lair. I had to come back and rub out all of these marks. » That was the only reason she came back, right? Yet, a small inner voice whispered in the back of her head that it_ wasn't _the only reason... She prefered to dissmiss it. Hook still had one last question for her.

« Jane. I had offered you everything. You had a confortable position among us, you benefitted a companionship that was suitable to a person your age – what did you have to gain, coming back to Pan? I thought you were... I thought you were _wiser_ than that. »

Jane was stunned. Would that be... Could that be_ jealousy_ ? She prefered, however, to keep this to herself. There was no need to peeve the captain again. There was such a serious look on his face that even _she_ understood this was no time to mess with him. He was avidly examining her face, waiting for the slightest reaction, the tiniest flickering that could have been read in her eyes. He peered at her as if he was waiting for the key to a mystery.

She maintained his gaze for a while. Then, licking her lips that had strangely gone dry, she gave him the answer.

« They are children, Hook. _Children_. How could have I _ever_ let them fall into your trap ? They would have been butchered with no mercy. As soon as I had guessed your intentions, it was but my duty to warn them about the danger.

_- Children_ ! The captain almost choked. _Poor_, _defenceless_ children, is that so ? » He brandished his hook right under her nose. « Innocent children, maybe ? _So_ innocent they can cripple a man and laugh about it as they deliver his very hand to the crocodiles?!

« Do you have any idea, Jane, do you even have the _slightest idea_ of the pain following the loss of a limb ? Oh, of course, there _is_ the physical pain – the gangrene slowly risking to delevelop along the arm, the fire cauterization … But that is nothing, compared to the phantom limb waking up sometimes. And the pain, _this _pain is worse, for you cannot ease it in any way.

« But regardless of all of that, you can still consider _sweet_ and _innocent_ children who are able to do such things ? I bet you didn't think about that, did you, Jane? »

Jane felt tears gathering up in her eyes. No, she hadn't thought about any of this. To her, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys had always been the heroes of the story. And Hook was supposed to be the villan for all the times to come. But right now, she was realising how she had been fooling herself the whole time.

Unable to support his gaze any longer, she turned her head away and bit her lower lip so hard the taste of blood started to be overwhelming in her mouth. The captain was still retaining her arm and was now crushing it so hard her whole limb was becoming numb. He scanned her face a while longer, then, grumbling some hateful curses, suddenly let go of her and left her cell soon after.

He slammed the door so hard that the lamp died out, leaving Jane alone in the darkness.

* * *

_Sorry for the waiting, I've been on vacation the past few weeks. Don't forget to tell me what you've thought about this chapter! :) (you know it is always greatly appreciated!) :3_


	7. A deal

_**Chapter 7**_

« Captain. »

Hook had heard Smee call him, but he didn't bother to look up. He had gotten so drunk last evening that the morning's unavoidable hangover was even harder than he thought. His men had celebrated all night long the success that came with their latest treasure hunt. After the fiasco they had encountered before, Hook had decided to change his strategy in order to get to the mermaid's lagoon safely. This time, they didn't meet any Indians, and without Jane messing around and ruining things, they succeeded.

It had been a memorable night of junket, compounded with bawdy songs and rhum flowing like water on the deck. However, Hook had decided as usual to retrieve quite early, preferring his own apartment's solitude to get drunk, so that his men would not see him slowly losing his well-build dignity.

« Captain, repeated Smee. I need to talk to you about something. »

With a tremendous amount of effort, Hook finally managed to open an eye, then the other. He had – once again – fallen asleep onto his desk, a flask of rhum still seated into his valid hand. Waking up wasn't going to be an easy thing, and already his headache tormented him like Hell. After a good while, he granted Smee some of his attention.

« What is it, then ? said Hook on a scornful tone. Is it some crew member who needs to walk the plank, perhaps ? Or another one who wants to get more than his fair share from the treasure?

- Well, not _exactly_, captain. » Smee took his hat off and started to twiddle it between his clumsy fingers. « It's just that... The girl... Well, she's quite ailing, sir. »

At first, Hook thought he had misheard the man. His last – and only – meeting with Jane had happened more than two weeks ago, and he had left right after he had talked to her about his missing hand. He still wondered _why_ he did reveal this to her... And he had been hoping since then to completely forget her presence on the ship. Because of this, he had stricly forbidden his men to even _mention_ her name.

« Ailing, Hook repeated, not quite awake. Ailing. And so what ? She might as well die, for what I care. Smee. Do I really have to remind you why I still keep her aboard ? Because if I let her go, she'll reveal to Pan all of our plans ? » _And mostly because if I let her go, everyone will start to think of me as merciful_, he mentally added for himslef.

Smee was playing with his hat with even more nervousness. « That is... As I was putting some order in the logbook today, I realised... It's quite embarassing, but we lost a great deal of men, recently, captain. A little bit of extra-help would be more than welcome, and it'd be a shame to waste a potential moussaillon, y'know ?

- I see. » Hook was completely awake, by now. So, aparently, they were so many men missing that Smee was thinking about recruiting a woman – and more than that, a treacherous one ?

« You said that she was in bad shape. A weak sailor wouldn't be of any use. » Clearly, the idea of seeing this insidious girl upon his deck again wasn't pleasant at all. The less he saw her, the better. If he laid his eyes upon this scoundrel again... He didn't even know how he might react.

« Which is why I'm informing you now. If you accepted right away, we'd still be able to get her back on her feet. A few days more, and I wouldn't be so sure about that.

- She betrayed us once. What makes you think she wouldn't do that again ? To let her be free again would be a risk. She could sabotage the ship, for what I know, or poison our food...

- Which is why I'd agree to keep an eye on 'er, captain. »

_Well then, _Hook thought_. Whether he has some kind of soft spot for the girl, whether we really are desperate._

« All right, Smee. You might as well free her... answered the captain grimly. But it is_ your_ job to get her well again. And if you fail at watching her properly and she betrays us again... I'll gladly stick my hook through her throat. Or, better, _yours_, since it is after all _your_ brilliant idea. » The smile he bestowed as he said those words was so menacing that the poor man turned white. Mumbling some vague acknowledgments, he soon slipped away.

Smee being gone, Hook finally allowed himself to sink back into his seat. _No matter what this damned girl becomes. As long as I ignore her, everything will be the exact same_. Thus reassured, Hook set about facing this new day... As unwell as he felt thanks to the phenomenal hangover he was burdened with.

* * *

Jane was about to pass out when her prison's door opened. Her nausea was tormenting her, not to mention the permanent fever that just couldn't let her get some rest. She couldn't stand the fact she wasn't able to think clearly. Everything was blurry around her and in her mind. She felt like she was constantly drowning in an ocean of delirium, and there was no way to get out of it, to get some air.

_At least, if I fainted, I could finally get some kind of rest_, she thought. As she closed her eyes – her eyelids were burning - she heard footsteps racing towards her, and arms catching her before she could fall to the ground. Everything went black.

Waking up, Jane wondered for a while if she wasn't dreaming. But the mellow texture of the sheets covering her body, the smooth contact of the mattress with her skin were real enough. She got the very dinstinct sensation to finally wake up from a terrible nightmare – a nightmare both indistinct and hectic.

« Miss Jane, better pace yourself here. You caught a horrible fever, down there in the hold. It was too dank and decrepit, and your health weakened considerably. »

_Well, I kinda already had suspected that_, she wanted to respond, but she felt too tired to even open her mouth. She knew it since her fifth day of imprisonment : she felt herself getting sick, but she had absolutely nothing to get better. The guards ignored her, just like the rest of the crew, and the captain as well. She never felt so alone than during these long days, when she felt like she was losing her mind, and she had nothing or no one to keep her sane. As her mind was slipping away, she lost count of the days and started to wonder if anyone even remembered she existed.

She tried to get up, and the only thing she managed to do was to let out a painful moan.

« Don't move, miss ! You should try to get some more rest, y'know. You'll get back on your feet faster this way. » As he fetched some water and a towel, he turned back to her to add : « Oh, and miss, don't you worry from now on. You're safe. »

_Bloody hell, how I hate to be weak_, was Jane's last thought before she sunk back into slumber – slumber she hoped to be renovator enough for her to whack the hell out of this damned Hook once she woke up.

(...)

It took Jane three days before she could put stand up steadily again. Three days where Smee politely practised careful treatments, even if she kept telling him she was fine, really. Her first contact to the ground wasn't as successful as she expected – as soon as she put her feet down, her legs failed her and she fell back onto her bed. But with another careful attempt, she got stable enough to finally put a foot before the other. Oh, what a privilege it was to be able to do again what was once so simple !

Smee found her walking around the room meticulously. As soon as he saw her, he clapped his hands in glee :

« What a great joy it is to see you up and kicking once again, miss Jane !

- I wouldn't be here without your help, Smee. You're the only member of the crew who cared enough to help me out of this prison. I don't know how you convinced the captain to let me be free again, but I owe you one. » She gratified him with the most warmheartedn smile. Smee flushed a bit.

- Well, to be completely honest with you, miss, I gotta say... The capt'n only accepted because... We've somehow been lacking crew members, recently. And, your help would be greatly appreciated, miss.

- Hook would let me circulate on the ship... freely ? Jane was astounded.

- How can I say... Not _really_... Not at first, at least. I'll have to watch you, for sure. But I'm sure, if you don't do nothin' wrong, we won't need that at all, later. »

This was alright for Jane. If having Smee keeping an eye on her was the price to pay to be free again, she'd gladly accept it.

« When should I start ? She inquired.

- Oh, please, don't put any pressure on you already. You need to rest a bit more, or you'll have a relapse faster than I could say ! »

(…)

It finally took Jane three more days before she could work aboad the ship once more. As promised, Smee followed her at all times, but he wasn't so hard to bear. Of course, she sometimes wished for some moments of solitude, just for an hour or two, but she knew perfectly she didn't earn this right – _yet_. Trying to escape would be no use, and she knew it. Smee had luckily convinced the captain to be generous once, but he would show absolutely no kindness if she was caught trying to run away once more. Also, run away – but to go where, she wondered. At least, here, even if she wasn't entirely free, she was _safe_. Any fool could have understood that, and it would take someone twice as fool to screw this up by breaking the rules established.

So she waited patiently. She'd be watched as long as she hadn't convinced the whole crew she was irreprochable... But that could take months, or even years. And Smee wasn't the one who had the final say in all of this : the captain of the _Jolly Roger_ did.

However, this one was rarely showing up, and when he did, he completely ignored her. _He must hate me,_ she reflected_, and he has his good reasons. But, hey, he didn't do anything to be likable either !_

Anger grew within her guts as she thought about the captain, and she consequently scrubbed the floor with more intensty. When she thought she almost started to have some compassion for the man... Until Smee admitted he had once said he didn't care whether she was dead or dying in her cell ! He would have let her rot in her prison without ever doing a single thing about it. And that was this kind of man who possessed the key to her freedom ? How could she convince him that she didn't need to be watched all the time, that she wasn't going to cause any problems aboard, if he acted as if she didn't exist ?

* * *

Standing in front of the helm of the_ Jolly Roger_, he overlook the deck and his men. From this height, the captain had an excellent view over the crew and could easily inspect the work done. He gazed over the pirates working here and there... And his look irresistibly landed over her.

The young Jane looked absored by her task, which was to scrub part of the deck. Kneeling and turning her back to him, she sometimes raised to wipe off the sweat from her brow, pleated with concentration, in a raging way with the back of her hand. She kept on working so, without ever complaining, from what he had heard from Smee.

Suddenly, Hook realised he was peering at her – for a little bit too long – and he sheerly looked away. He tried his best to ignore her, but every day he couldn't help to give her some furtive glances here and there. Why was that ? She was a traitor, a filthy one who'd betray him again if she had the chance. He still couldn't believe he had told her about one of his greatest pains – the loss of his hand. She could use this against him any time, he was sure about that.

_Bad move, Hook_, he kept muttering to himself.

But still... He couldn't help but to be fascinated by her. To see her undertake the hardest tasks with more will than most of his men was enough to understand that she was inhabited by fire.

All of a sudden, she got up and turned to him. Hook realised – too late – that he had been looking at her_ again_, and by pure accident, their eyes met. She looked full and straight at him, as if she could read his very thoughts. As for the captain, he couldn't read through her for sure, but he thought – for a second – he saw a gleam of... curiosity ? Enhance her pupils.

He turned his back to her at once, hoping that his own face didn't betray his thoughts. But what kind of thoughts were his ? He didn't know that himself. _Maybe simple curiosity, _he reflected_. It is rare to see a traitor work this hard to get along with the crew unless they're up to something. I must keep an eye on her, or she'll stab me in the back faster than I would know_.

Convinced to not look back at her once more, he headed to his own cabin, to focus on things much more important that a lass... but oh so much duller.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'll start school again next week, so I'm not sure I'll be able to post new chapters often. Not to worry though, I will finish this story in time!_

_Don't forget to review what you liked or not in this chapter, as it'll help me to improve my writing! :)_


End file.
